


Essay on " Action Speaks Louder than Words"

by divyanshi



Category: creative writing - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divyanshi/pseuds/divyanshi





	Essay on " Action Speaks Louder than Words"

“You are what you do, not what you say you will do”.  
“Action speaks louder than words” is an old age proverb with a deep hidden meaning inside. Truly, persons action will tell you everything you need to know. Action is defined as the work which we do and is in view of everyone, whereas words are merely spoken words which sounds to everyone. Actions successfully done give enormous results, on other side words which are boastfully spoken do not necessarily give results without the hands of action. For instance, words mean nothing when your action are the complete opposite of your manifest. This proverb in general tries to spread the message that actions are much stronger that words and with the powerful weapon of actions one can be successful in comparison to those who just try to achieve by their words. And it’s not at all necessary that if someone is telling about their future actions, then he/she will definitely do it. Usually, people have a habit of boasting to achieve in future and that sounds very much crazy, as they just make castles on air and feel and boast as if they have achieved a great milestone without actually doing so. We see and observe in our day to day life, several different kinds of people. Some are there, who showoff their talent by boasting but when their chance is to proof what they said, then they fail their thus they are limited only till good words. On other side, we have peoples who directly prove their talent by their great actions and leave a historical remark without much showoff. Actually, it’s extremely essential to remember and understand that if your achievements are worth noticing, people will sooner or later come to know about them merely through the word of mouth. So, tangibly we must not care so much or focus on our great sayings but instead concentrate on great actions and results.  
For example, if you are good talented student, and you keep saying that I will come 1st in my class, it will not give you the pride and respect that you will earn when this fact actually comes true. The day you come 1st in class, it will be known by all sooner or later. Therefore, its better to step ahead, work hard, achieve your dream, rather than feeling proud by just saying. Here its noticeable about the achievement of great personalities in the world is that they always dreamt big but never boasted about achieving something big even though they were highly capable of achieving more than what they dreamt of. These eminent personalities were aware of the fact that they can achieve more than they desire but never boasted about their hidden qualities. Its universal truth that and inevitable success that the day you achieve what you dreamt of and what you worked for your action will certainly speak louder than words. You will not even have to give an explanation of your achievements. The world at large will come to know. We all need to understand that the world believes that it sees and forget what it hears.  
We should take care that our main focus is in our actions and hard works. We should be fully dedicated towards our aim and fully concentrate with our whole heart on our work to give our full effort on our main aim. That is, if we are really focused then consequently your focus will not move towards much saying and instead great personalities often save their precious time by speaking less and doing more. As its said that an empty vessel makes the loudest sound and hence the person with a empty mind will talk much and make unnecessarily excuses for their failure. So, whether we accept it or not but the truth is that actions ways prove to be much stronger than the word and if one is really devoted toward its actions then, one will not have that habit of boasting. So always remember that, “good words ought be coupled with good deeds and good words alone are not enough, you should also do good deeds and that’s how you come to be respected”, as said by a Buddhist.


End file.
